Los Frustrados Instintos de un Buen Brujo
by LilythWH
Summary: Una fría noche de invierno, Ronald Weasley recuerda todos los sucesos que avivaron la llama de su deseo por Hermione Granger, su novia, mientras esta duerme, ajena a las necesidades de Ron, en una habitación cercana a la suya. -¿Como decirte lo que deseo?
1. Anhelo y Deseo

**_--Lumos--_**

**Capitulo 1. Anhelo y Deseo.**

Respiraba agitadamente, necesitaba más oxigeno del que normalmente requería, sintió como el aire traspasaba las ventanillas de la nariz internándose en su organismo reactivando todos sus signos vitales, la garganta seca y los finos hilos de agua salada que se deslizaban con libertad por su piel eran signos inequívocos del intenso calor envolvente que vencía el frió producido por la nevada que caía sobre la madriguera.

- Siento haberte despertado – trago en seco antes de volver su mirada hacia Harry - pero tus… "gritos" podrían despertar a todos en la casa.

Siguió respirando, esta vez el aire entraba por su boca, parpadeo un par de veces hasta lograr enfocar a su amigo cuyos orbes verdes escondidos detrás de las redondas gafas de marco negro lo miraban con asombro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza de modo que se formaron pliegues de piel en los parpados, una imagen nubló su cerebro reviviendo resquicios de un placer oculto, piel contra piel…, los dos sentados…, ella sobre él…, la luna otorgaba la luz necesaria para iluminar el camino de sus besos, ella subía y bajaba en un vaivén que se le antojaba exquisitamente embriagador, sus labios acariciaban con suavidad la piel del cuello saboreando la salinidad de las gotas que escapaban por los poros de la piel, la ruta de besos lo internó entre aquellas dos hermosas y suaves montañas saciando su sed de placer cada vez que sus labios probaban cada una de las cimas y como música de fondo… sus gemidos.

- ¿Ron…? – escuchó que lo llamaban – aspiró hondamente el aire retenido por las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación, contuvo unos segundos como queriendo atrapar el deseo que embriagaba su cuerpo, luego soltó un largo y lastimero suspiro.

- Potter – dijo aun sin abrir los ojos sorprendiéndose que su voz sonara tan extremadamente ronca – de todos las veces en tu vida que has sido inoportuno – continuó – esta es la peor – concluyó mirándolo con algo de furia.

Harry frunció en entrecejo, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y lo observó con ahínco - ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, tenia miedo que en cualquier momento la sra. Weasley entrara en la habitación y escuchara tu… tus jadeos – finalizó con una expresión que parecía decir "idiota te salvé y así me lo agradeces".

Ron frotó su ceja izquierda con una mano y una semi sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios – lo siento –dijo con desgana – Nuevamente yo…

- No hace falta que me lo digas – lo interrumpió abruptamente Harry. Ron observó en su expresión un atisbo de enojo – con unir las palabras "Hermione…, Así…, Más rápido…, Eres deliciosa…, Di mi nombre…, el rosario de jadeos y gemidos cada vez más fuertes que salían de tu garganta, y eso… - Harry señaló la entrepierna de su compañero donde sobresalía un notable y creciente bulto – me basta y me sobra para comprender todo – concluyó nuevamente cruzando los brazos al altura del pecho.

Rápidamente un sonrosado Ron cubrió su creciente problema con una de sus almohadas, las palabras de Harry habían hecho renacer su deseo – pobre almohada – escuchó que arremetía su compañero – recuerdo que hace dos noches realizabas unos interesantes movimientos pélvicos contra ella – Ron percibió que Harry contenía los deseos de lanzarle golpes a su rostro.

- Harry yo… - dijo en un intento de calmar los ánimos pero nuevamente fue interrumpido – ¡Nada Ron, nada..! – decía su compañero mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, sus brazos doblados por los codos se lanzaban por los costados en un claro signo de "cállate y escucha" - ¡te dije que solucionaran tus problemas hormonales!, ¡te advertí que no deseaba volver a saber sobre tus cochinos pensamientos por Hermione! – se detuvo unos segundos para permitir que su amigo asimilara el contenido de sus palabras, pero continuo antes que Ron lograra articular algún alegato en su defensa.

¡Y no me vengas con esas idioteces de "No lo puedo evitar" o "lo siento Harry, es mas fuerte que yo" porque te juro que te muelo a golpes! – un erguido y amenazante dedo de Harry apuntaba acusador hacia Ron, el cual se sentía cada vez más pequeño e insignificante.

- Ya quisiera yo… - continuó Harry reanudando su paseo por la habitación – Ya quisiera ver como reaccionarías si fuese yo el que tuviese ese tipo de pensamiento por Ginny – Ron frunció el entrecejo y abrió la boca para retar a Harry pero este no se lo permitió - ¡lo ves! – Le espetó enérgicamente – mira Ronald Weasley, te sugiero que vayas al cobertizo, te quites el pijama y pongas tu pálido y pecoso trasero sobre uno de los sillones y te quedes allí ¡hasta que el frió de la nevada logre bajar tu calentura!

Ron lo observó con cierto aplomo, pero la intimidante mirada verde dirigida a él no daba lugar a dudas, Harry Potter lo estaba echado de su propia habitación y no habría forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, con algo de resignación, tomó la una de las puntas de su almohada y la arrastro hasta alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, una vez allí dirigió a Harry una mirada de cachorro arrepentido pero esta no le funcionó tan bien como le funcionaba con Hermione, soltó un lastimero suspiro y cerró tras de si la puerta de la habitación abriéndose a la oscuridad que el pasillo le proveía.

- Harry tiene Razón – se dijo mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la puerta cerrada de su habitación, - esto no puede seguir así, Ronald Weasley tienes que detenerte ¿qué pensaría Hermione? – Llevó una mano a su rostro en un claro signo de exasperación, ¿Qué Hacer? ¿Cómo vencer los deseos que se aferraban a su cuerpo cada vez que veía, pensaba, olía o sentía a Hermione?, lo había intentado de muchas maneras pero simplemente no lograba nada, - Y es que mi Hermione cada día estaba más hermosa, mas bella, mas… mas de todo – pensó con resignación, la amaba, la amaba con locura y la deseaba con desesperación, ¿Cómo reemplazar esos sentimientos?, si cada día se enamoraba mas de ella y eso hacia que sus deseos crecieran, - es como un maldito circulo vicioso - murmuró.

Otros suspiro salio entre sus labios, se sentía frustrado, ansioso y temeroso, Merlín bendito ¿Por qué me castigas de esta forma? – exclamó mientras dejaba que su cuerpo resbalara por la pared hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo donde apoyó las plantas de los pies y doblo las piernas ocultando entre ellas su rostro – Hermione – murmuró desalentado – ¿Por qué no tengo el valor de decirte lo que siento… de decirte lo que necesito? – continuó tristemente.

Un viento helado se internó en el pasillo provocando un ronco chirrido en las bisagras de una puerta que se encontraba abierta justo enfrente de sus narices, levantó lentamente la mirada y contuvo el aliento – ¿podría el universo confabularse aun más para hacer de su existencia una absoluta tortura? – se preguntó al notar que justo frente a él estaba la habitación donde Hermione dormía, - seguramente placida, ajena a todos los problemas que él estaba afrontando por su causa – pensó con egoísmo, abrazó con fuerza la almohada a la altura del pecho y mordió una de las puntas como si con ello pudiese detener las ideas que estaban nublando su juicio…, pero no lo logró.

Sacudió su cabeza a lado y lado comprobando la soledad reinante en el pasillo, hizo a un lado la almohada y se incorporó para iniciar un parsimonioso gateo cuidando que su avance no rechinara contra la vieja madera del piso de la madriguera, se acercó al tablón y lo empujó lentamente, el ronco ruido hizo que se paralizara unos segundos como si de pronto alguien le hubiese lanzado un _petrificus totalus_, pero luego continuo su avance, cuando la puerta estuvo lo suficientemente abierta se puso de pie internándose en la habitación, paseo la mirada por el espacio que se abría ante sus ojos, analizando todo cuanto se le permitía percibir, a su izquierda dormía su pelirroja hermana cubierta hasta las pestañas con una gruesa cobija de lana gris, a su derecha… estaba ella.

Se acerco sigilosamente, su avance permitía ver cada vez más detalles de aquel hermoso cuerpo tendido sobre la cama. Ron contuvo el aliento al observar el exquisito brillo perlado que la escasa, pero existente, luz de la luna le proporcionaba a la descubierta piel de Hermione, una curiosa e inevitable pregunta se formó en su mente -¿A que persona en sus cinco sentidos se le ocurría dormir con un camisón tan descubierto en pleno invierno? – La repuesta la tenia justo enfrente de sus ojos, para su desgracia… - Hermione – se dijo.

La chica dormía de medio lado en posición fetal, Ron observó como las bellas y esbeltas piernas de la joven escapaban burlonas de la tela del camisón dando rienda suelta a su libido, silenciosamente paseo sus manos sobre el aire que arropaba la piel descubierta sin atreverse a tocarla, sonrió con ternura al reconocer el camisón de los _chudley de canon_ que Hermione lucia esa noche, lo recordaba perfectamente porque aquel había sido el regalo que la joven bruja le había dado como disculpa tras una larga temporada de abandono a la cual había sido sometido debido a sus EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas), sin embargo su obsesiva novia no contaba con los cambios físicos producidos en su cuerpo, cambios que impidieron que aquella prenda fuese vestida por él, luego de largas horas llenas de burlas de parte de él y reproches de parte de ella, la castaña decidió cambiar el obsequio y usar aquella prenda como pijama.

Nunca había querido imaginarse a su novia con aquella prenda, precisamente para evitar las sensaciones que agitaban su cuerpo en esos momentos, apretó los ojos y trago en seco, amaba y deseaba a Hermione con gran intensidad, pero aun mayor era el respeto que sentía por ella, exhaló con resignación y se inclinó sobre la joven para depositar un casto beso en medio de las cejas, la observó unos segundos con una mezcla de anhelo y deleite para después salir a paso apresurado de la habitación, tratando de evitar algo que pudiese llegar a causarle aprietos – si quería solucionar su evidente problema, tendría que hacerlo solo – pensó mientras recogía su abandonada almohada olvidada en el suelo del pasillo.

Caminó con decisión hasta llegar al cobertizo, una vez allí tomó asiento sobre uno de los sillones, algo raídos pero definitivamente cómodos, que había en el lugar, el frió de la nevada atravesaba la suave tela del pijama y se introducía por cada uno de los poros de su piel difundiéndose en su cuerpo, los pies se enfriaron rápidamente y una baga sensación de alivio inundo su ser. – Harry tenía razón, - pensó Ron – nada como una nevada para alivianar la calentura - sonrió a medias disfrutando de la ilusa calma, era conciente que quizá mañana o el próximo fin de semana o incluso en unas cuantas horas su problema iba a regresar y entonces la nieve no podría ayudarlo.

Hermione, el solo nombre era signo de su lujuria y de su pasión, ellos eran mas que novios, eran amigos, cómplices, y confidentes, hablaban de muchas cosas, conocían los gustos, las acciones, los pareceres mutuos, pero nunca habían tratado un tema tan… "delicado". A veces Ron se desesperaba, tenerla cerca lo torturaba, pero no tenerla era simplemente una agonía, de modo que su relación con Hermione se había tornado un verdadero suplicio.

Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, a través de la hechizada lona semitransparente que cubría el cobertizo podía adivinar la forma de algunos nubarrones en el cielo, era conciente que el deseo sexual que sentía por Hermione siempre había estado presente, incluso mucho antes de formalizar su relación, pero siempre acaecían diversos sucesos que mantenían su mente ocupada.

Sonrió con descaro al recordar el primer acontecimiento que hizo entrar aquellas impuras pretensiones en su ser, realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel fatídico día de clases dobles de pociones, sucedió exactamente en cuarto grado semanas después del baile de navidad, Harry, y él se encontraban como siempre al final del aula preparando la poción, que el profesor Snape, al final optó por llamarlo así, había seleccionado para esa clase, mientras Hermione ayudaba a Neville unos asientos mas adelante. No recordaba el nombre ni los ingredientes de la poción, pero si recordaba el penetrante calor que reinaba en el lugar, las gotas de sudor bailaban en los cuerpos de todos los presentes, excepto en el de Snape que había utilizado un hechizo para mantenerse fresco y limpio.

Muchos de los estudiantes habían optado por despojarse de la túnica y aflojarse la corbata, incluso algunas chicas habían desatado los primeros botones de sus blancas camisas dejando ver un poco más de lo acostumbrado, este era el caso de Hermione, la joven estudiante se había recogido el cabello en una alta cola de caballo que permitía observa su generalmente oculto cuello, la túnica y la corbata se hallaban descuidadamente depositados a un lado de su asiento y los botones abiertos de su camisa, exactamente los tres primeros, permitían ver más de lo que Ron hubiese imaginado, recordaba que el sostén que llevaba ese día era beige con encajes, la imagen de una Hermione humanamente apetecible hizo que fallara en el orden de agregación de los ingrediente que muy esmeradamente había preparado Harry, por lo que al final obtuvieron una mala nota, aunque eso no le importó si podría mantener, al menos por unos momento más, la seductora imagen de Hermione.

Al termino de la clase, Ron se apresuró a llegar al lado de la joven castaña, levantó la capa y la corbata manteniéndolas apresadas en sus brazos junto a la de Harry y la suya propia, cuando Hermione se volvió hacia él para tomar sus cosas se lo impidió haciendo ver el gesto como una fina galantería, Hermione le sonrió dulcemente como agradecimiento, salieron del aula y caminaron presurosamente hasta el gran comedor, en todo el trayecto Ron no evitó separar los ojos del cuerpo de su "amiga", específicamente de aquellas parte que generalmente se hallaban ocultas, por unos momentos sintió cierta envidia por el tonto de Krum, muy seguramente, había logrado ver aquello en lo que él antes no había reparado y que lo tenía al alcance de la mano –¡estúpido ciego! – se dijo, Hermione hablaba enérgicamente sobre algo que él no escuchaba, su participación en la conversación solo se limitaba a unos cuantos asentimientos de cabeza. Observó con disimulo el perfil la joven castaña deteniéndose en el suave y delicado vaivén de sus labios, Ron tuvo que reprimir el deseo de besarla, una vez terminada la cena se dirigieron a la biblioteca, en esos días alternaban sus clases y deberes con la búsqueda de algún hechizo o poción que ayudara a Harry en la segunda prueba, esto logró distraerlo por algunos momentos, sin embargo…

- ¡Ron… Ron! – Escuchó la voz de Hermione amortiguada por un estante de libros, - ¡Ron! – lo llamó de nuevo procurando no elevar, mas allá de lo permitido, el tono de su voz, apartó exasperado la mirada de _"1000 y un hechizos útiles para mantener tu estanco limpio" _que había resultado ser un verdadero fraude, no entendía como libros de ese tipo que tenían toda la pinta para estar en la colección privada de su madre se encontraran en la majestuosa biblioteca de Hogwarts, aunque cuidó no mencionarlo enfrente de Hermione. A paso parsimonioso caminó a través de las interminables hileras de anaqueles de libros hasta llegar al último una vez allí, dobló hacia la izquierda y se internó en un pasillo contiguo exactamente igual al anterior excepto por el contenido de los libros que llenaban los estantes.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó al llegar a su lado. Hermione se hallaba de pie al lado de una escalera metálica de tijeras.

- Necesito que sostengas la escalera mientras yo reviso aquellos libros – su mano derecha se elevó para señalar los que estaban en los estantes superiores.

-¿De donde sacaste la escalera Hermione? – indagó lleno de curiosidad.

-Madame Pince, la guarda en los guarda escoba de la biblioteca y me la facilita cada vez que la necesito – respondió con simpleza mientras posaba un pie sobre el primer escalón metálico.

Ron observó aquella simple pero reveladora acción, y su mente se abrió en a sin fin de posibilidades, Hermione había olvidado colocarse la túnica del colegio y aunque odiaba portal mal el uniforme, el estar inmensa en el maravilloso mundo de los libros la había llevado a pasar por alto el porte de la capa, si Hermione subía las escaleras, Ron tendría una excelente, y seguramente agradable visión de sus largas y esbeltas piernas, con un poco de suerte podría ver un poco más, negó con ímpetu de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar sus libidinosos pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron? – preguntó inocentemente Hermione

- ¿Dónde esta Harry? – fue lo que dijo en su primer intento de escape.

- Hace poco lo vi deambulando entre los últimos estantes de los libros de pociones – Hermione encogió un hombro – ya sabes, los que están cerca de la sección prohibida – luego frunció el entrecejo – Harry ya debería aceptar que no puede entrar allí si no tiene un permiso especial autorizado por algún profesor.

- Si – añadió con pesadumbre – Harry es muy estúpido a veces – exclamó Ron lejos de reprobar el deseo de su amigo por entrar en la sección prohibida, Hermione lo miró a los ojos y el correspondió la mirada, tragó en seco tratando de refrenar el naciente deseo de besarla - ¿No seria mejor que yo subiera? – preguntó en su segundo intento – le temes a las alturas – continuo al ver la expresión de naciente enojo en el rostro de Hermione – yo – carraspeo al ver que inesperadamente su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal – creo que es lo mejor - finalizó.

Hermione lo miró por unos segundos en silencio y luego sonrió cómodamente – no te preocupes Ron, la altura de esta escalera no me altera, además son varios libros que deseo revisar para no tener que bajar todos – concluyó.

- ¿Por qué no utilizas un _Wingardium Leviosa_? – espetó en un tercer intento, aunque sabia que su argumento no funcionaría tras observar el entrecejo fruncido de la joven.

- No voy a arriesgarme a maltratar los libros Ronald y si no quieres ayudarme esta bien, vete y sigue con tu estúpida investigación – Ron quiso decirle que ella también estaba en la estúpida investigación pero en su lugar dijo – no te enojes, solo quería ahorrarte molestias – su mano derecha se había posado en el codo izquierdo de la joven mientras le dirigía una suave mirada.

Hermione asintió aceptando sus disculpas – sujétala con las dos manos – le explicó – el otro día Denis, el hermano de Colin, cayó por un costado de la escalera tirándola con él, desde entonces esta un poco chueca y aunque esta altura no me afecta, si temo caer desde allá –añadió mirando la cima de la escalera, Ron siguió el rumbo de su mirada, cuando volvió a ver a Hermione esta esperaba atenta su respuesta.

- No te preocupes, no te caerás mientras yo este aquí – no supo de donde había salido la frase de pintoresca galantería pero se sintió realmente pleno cuando Hermione lo observó con confianza, nunca había sentido el pecho más hinchado de satisfacción.

Sin más preámbulos Hermione subió por la escalera mientras Ron sujetaba cada uno de los costados con sus manos, sentía un extraño cosquilleo que recorría su espina dorsal, ideas maliciosas surcaban su mente, Ron mordía sus labios y miraba insistentemente a cada lado del pasillo tratando de buscar alguna distracción, sus pie derecho golpeaba insistentemente contra el suelo y sin darse cuenta los dedos de una de sus manos hacían lo mismo contra la escalera.

- ¡Ron! – sin detenerse a pensar levantó la mirada guiado por la voz de Hermione, sin embargo el avance de sus ojos quedó detenido justo donde las medias de la joven permitían el primer vistazo de la bronceada piel, algún perno se atasco en su mente, y el instinto gobernó su juicio, descaradamente y con deleite paseo la mirada por toda la extensión de piel que se le antojaba sumamente suave y provocadora, los muslos de la chica incitaban a un desenfreno de besos y caricias.

- ¿Ron? – Lo llamó nuevamente -¿Estas bien? – preguntó una vez el pelirrojo le sostuvo la mirada.

- Si – respondió en un agudo chirrido.

- Podrías por favor no mover tu pie – dijo en un tono que se le atojo sumamente tentador, pero que lejos estaba de serlo. – Mueves la escalera y me siento insegura – explicó segundos después.

Ron se limitó a responder con un asentimiento por temor a que su voz delatara el torbellino de pensamientos, Hermione lo observó con detenimiento por unos segundos para luego seguir con su búsqueda, el joven pelirrojo se debatía entre los dos más antiguos principios morales existentes, lo correcto, llevar su mirada lejos de Hermione o lo incorrecto, observar todo cuanto se le antojase, y sin mayores razonamientos, el instinto gobernó a la razón.

Localizó su mirada sobre las piernas de la joven, e imaginó diferentes maneras de estrujarlas, besarlas, acariciarlas y saborearlas a antojo, respirando con dificultad y cerró los ojos mientras rezaba una corta plegaria en agradecimiento por su autocontrol, luego contempló los glúteos de su compañera cubiertos por la oscura tela del uniforme, se preguntó si las bragas que utilizaba harían juego con el intrigante sostén beige de encaje, gravó a fuerza de observación todas las interesantes curvas que formaban la redondez de aquella parte de la anatomía de Hermione, nunca se imaginó que mostrara un aspecto tan exquisitamente atrayente, firme, y seguramente suave, elevó una mano y la posó muy cerca de uno de ellos, como midiendo el tamaño al compararlo con el largo de sus dedos, si Hermione se movía solo unos milímetros hacia atrás sentiría indudablemente la mano de uno de sus mejores amigos sobre su trasero, pero no sucedió, ni Hermione se movió ni Ron se atrevió a tocar mas allá que el dichoso aire que abrigaba el cuerpo de su compañera.

Limpió las finas perlas de sudor frió que cubrían su rostro con la manga de su camisa, y pronto se vio obligado a apartar la mirada al percatarse del descenso de la joven Gryffindor's. Ron estaba tan atontado que se aferraba a los costados de la escalera como si de una tabla salvavidas se tratase, con el escaso espacio existente entre el rígido cuerpo del pelirrojo y la metálica estructura, Hermione rozó accidentalmente algunos lugares del cuerpo de Ron, el cual no pudo ahogar un audible gemido lastimero.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione con un matiz de angustia en su voz, Ron no pudo creer que fuese tan perfectamente ingenua, su "rocecito" había hecho tal mella en él, que si inclinaban la mirada podrían observar un notable bulto que sobresalía en su pantalón.

- Nada – dijo ahogando un resoplido – Regreso en un momento – fue lo único que se atrevió a decirle a su compañera antes de salir corriendo para solucionar su inconveniente.

Una limpia carcajada resonó en el cobertizo, poco o nada había cambiado en ese aspecto, Hermione siempre había logrado intimidarlo con su inocencia, después de ese suceso hubo poco tiempo para preocuparse por ese tipo de situaciones, entre las clases, los deberes, las responsabilidades, Harry y voldemort.

La nevada había amainado hasta convertirse en una finísima llovizna y entre los árboles empezaba a formarse la niebla, a lo lejos la bruma era tan espesa que formaba pequeñas nubes, pero Ron no apreciaba la belleza de aquel paisaje. Sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a aquella castaña que pronto lo volvería loco.

Hermione se había convertido en la piedra angular de su vida, cuando voldemort desapareció de la historia y sobrevino la aplastante muerte de su hermano Fred, Lupin y Tonks, ella había estado allí para consolarlo, para cuidar su tristeza y velar su sueño, Hermione pasó a su lado casi dos meses antes de partir en busca de sus padres, durante su ausencia trataba de distraerse con la tienda de George o sus planes como futuro auror, pero siempre se hacia presente el inminente vació que la presencia de Hermione representaba, las carta iban y venían constantemente, en sus mensajes, la joven trataba de detallar la pequeña aventura que estaba representado la búsqueda de sus padres, hasta que finalmente luego de un largo mes, una carta anunciaba el regreso de Hermione.

Pero su dicha duró poco, días después de su llegada un mensaje de Hogwarts la alejaba nuevamente de su lado, Hermione había decidido estudiar leyes mágicas y para ello requería aprobar los EXTASIS, el regreso a Hogwarts de Hermione y Ginny representó para el y para Harry una gran tristeza que tuvieron que amainar con otras ocupaciones, aunque la idea de regresar al colegio no se le presentaba muy tentadora, Ron lo hubiese hecho por estar al lado de su joven novia, lo cual implicaría dejar solo a su hermano George, quien en ese momento lo necesitaba mucho más que Hermione, por su lado Harry no se hacia a la idea de hacer algo tan sencillo como cenar, en el mismo lugar donde había acabado su historia con Voldemort – otro trauma que agregas a tu lista Harry – recuerda haberle dicho una tarde mientras esperaban a las chicas en Hogsmeade.

Durante aquel periodo, Ron había contribuido exitosamente al crecimiento de _Sortilegios Weasley_, fue tal la acogida que en poco tiempo había tiendas en toda Londres y mas tarde en toda Gran Bretaña hasta que pronto sus productos empezaron a exportarse a muchas partes del mundo incluyendo América. Hermione se había convertido en Premio Anual lo cual representaba una encrucijada para la pobre hechicera, Hogwarts era uno de los más grandes clientes de _Sortilegios Weasley_ por lo que generalmente la castaña se debatía entre retar a los estudiantes por el uso de aquellos trucos que tantos dolores de cabeza acarreaban a los profesores y hacerse la de la vista gorda ante la creciente comercialización de productos provenientes de la empresa donde trabajaba su novio y su querido cuñado.

Fueron bellos tiempos donde la joven no perdía oportunidad de visitar Hogsmeade para visitar la tienda de la que el se encargaba, pasaban largas horas entre charlas, besos y tímidas caricias que lograban excitarlo, aunque su a veces despistada novia no se diera cuenta, hasta que llegó la época de los EXTASIS, simplemente Hermione desapareció de la faz de la tierra y se internó en un mundo donde solo existían los libros, incluso Ginny pasaba largos periodos de tiempo sin verla según relataba en sus cartas, la joven castaña estaba tan irritante y estresada que pocos se atrevían a acercarse. "…_me temo mi apreciado Ron que por un tiempo tendréis que hacerte a la idea que tu queridísima novia fue llevada hacia el mundo del conocimiento… los únicos que podríais sacarla de allí son precisamente vosotros dos – Harry y tú – pero desafortunadamente no estáis presentes…" _Rezaba en una de sus misivas.

Después que hubo aprobado todos los EXTASIS, Hermione retornó a ser la dulce y amable niña que todos conocían, y la flamante novia que Ron esperaba, indudablemente su remordimiento por dejarlo a un lado fue compensado con largas horas sentada en su regazo envueltos en intensa secciones de besos y caricias que habían producido, en mas de una ocasión notables erecciones, sin embargo hasta entonces no sabia si Hermione las ignoraba olímpicamente o simplemente no se daba cuenta de ellas.

En las noches cuando la castaña se marchaba hacia el castillo, sobrevenían a él un inimaginable número de fantasías eróticas, que se había jurado cumplir, además de algunos recuerdos que se habían enterrado en lo profundo de su memoria como invaluables tesoros personales, entre ellos, aquel donde accidentalmente había visto a Hermione totalmente desnuda, contemplándola por largo tiempo sin que ella se diera cuenta, fue por aquel periodo donde buscaban los Horrocruxes, para ser exactos durante los días que pasaron en la casa de Billy y Fleur, por mucho tiempo Ron creyó que ese gozó le fue permitido como castigo por todas las tristezas que había causado a Hermione, el solo recordar el esplendor de aquellas provocadoras y tentativas curva… Muchas veces debió acudir a sus manos para lograr conciliar la calma luego que aquellas imágenes embargaran su mente.

Y ahora, tres años después ese aspecto no había cambiado…

**Hola, espero les guste esta primera historia sobre la pareja Ron-Hermione, al principio iba a ser un One Shot, pero resultó ser muy largo para publicarlo como tal, por lo que terminó siendo una pequeña historia de dos o tres capítulos.**

**Envíen reviews si desean que publique el resto,**

**Advertencia, la calentura de Ron aumentará mucho más aunque sin llegar a herir susceptibilidades.**

**LilythWH**


	2. Deseo y Entrega

Hola a todos y gracias por esos maravillosos Review, antes de que lean el capitulo quiero invitarlos a leer mi otro fic (si la pareja Draco-Hermione les gusta) titulado "Entre Sedas" y también les anuncio que pronto publicara otro Fic de dos capítulos titulado "Un triangulo con vértices filosos" algo especial que espero les guste. A continuación la contestación de sus review.

**AVISO**: este capitulo es mucho mas candente que el anterior, aviso para no herir susceptibilidades.

**laenamoradadeROGUE**: Que gusto que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si te aviso como ya espero hayas leído que la calentura de Ron en este capitulo es mucho mayor.

**oscarlos**: Concuerdo contigo, las hormonas pueden ser sumamente traicioneras y atacan tanto chicos como a chicas, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**EuridiceGranger, carolina, Sara y ****Encalada**: Gracias por review y sobre todo gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer el fic y dejar sus comentarios que son realmente valiosos para mi, perdonen la tardanza en la publicación de este capitulo pero he tenido que ultimar detalles de mi tesis de grado y he estado algo ocupada. Gracias por su apoyo.

**Celina y ****ALEMAR107**: estoy segura que este capitulo les aclarara la duda de si Hermione sabía o no sobre el problema de Ron. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y estan invitadas a leer si lo desean mi otro Fic (ENTRE SEDAS).

**Musaga UsagiKou**: Gracias por tu comentario y que gusto que te haya gustado la historia, espero que este capitulo te guste aun más que el anterior.

**prexiozapottyweasley****:** Hola Angie, gracias por tu opinión, esta segunda y ultima entrega te aclarara la duda sobre si Hermione sabia o no sobre el problema de Ronald, en cuanto a tu fic, ya lo había y había dejado un review espero lo hayas encontrado, de hecho tu fic fue el que me dio la idea para hacer este digamos que fue una inspiración, y de igual forma espero que actualices pronto. Si lo deseas puedes leer mi otro Fic ENTRE SEDAS y el próximamente publicado UN TRIANGULO CON VERTICES FILOSOS.

**Capuchina**: hola y muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que trato de esmerarme en la narración. Debo advertirte que este capitulo es mucho mas candente y subido que el anterior aunque creo que no demasiado, y si decides leerlo espero que sea de tu agrado y por supuesto que esperaré tu review.

**grint eliloca**: Gracias y mil gracias por tu comentario. El inicio del capitulo anterior es una conversación donde Harry deja ver sus recelos de Hermano por Hermione. En cuanto a la narración trato de llevarla de la siguiente manera.

Los diálogos y pensamientos van iniciados por un guión (-) luego va el dialogo o pensamiento correspondiente y al final va otro guión (-) que concluye la intervención, a veces en los pensamientos no van los guiones pero escribo expresiones como "pensó Ron, o meditó Hermione" de igual manera trato de hacer las pausas necesarias para que la lectura se haga entendible utilizando comas y punto y me ayudo mucho con las mayúsculas.

De todas maneras en este capitulo tratando de seguir tu consejo, separe algunos diálogos por párrafos, espero sea mas entendible y por supuesto espero tu comentario sobre la narración y sobre el capítulos. Gracias nuevamente por tu consejo y espero un nuevo review.

**Niernath**: probablemente haga un H/G como una secuencia de este, por ahora te invito a leer ENTRE SEDAS un fic D/H y uno que próximamente publicara de H/H/R, se titulara UN TRIANGULO CON VERTICES FILOSO, te espero por allá.

**Raiju25**: gracias por tu review y a mi también me gustan tus historias y por si te gusta la pareja Draco-Hermione te invito a leer mi otro Fic, ya va por el capitulo 5. cuidate y actualiza pronto tu historia.

**luxx**: Gracias y espero que este capitulo sea de tu total agrado, y por supuesto estaré pendiente de tu review.

**Capitulo 2 Deseo y Entrega**

Ron tragó con dificultad, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el espaldar del sillón. Una de sus manos descendió hasta posarse sobre su erección oculta bajos los lanillosos pantalones del pijama.

-Santo Merlín- gimió

Su cuerpo siempre respondía ante la imagen de Hermione desnuda, con su piel perlada por las gotas de agua salina que salpicaba su cuerpo tras chocar contra las rocas donde ella estuvo sentada, el recuerdo de su cuerpo, de los recovecos que formaban sus curvas lo incitaban al pecado, lo encendía y lo llevaba a un permanente estado de excitación que debía ser saciado o de lo contrario podría llevarlo a la locura.

Una de sus manos se introdujo bajo el elástico del pantalón del pijama. Sus dedos temblorosos liberaron la erección. Con su mano derecha, acarició su miembro y gimió al sentir la placentera sensación. Ron comenzó a mover su mano suavemente por la longitud de su erección, de arriba a bajo en un vaivén que se le antojaba absolutamente placentero, hundió a un más su cabeza en el espaldar del sillón y mordió sus labios para tratar impedir que el sonido de sus gemidos escapara de la garganta, aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos haciéndolos cada vez más frenéticos y desesperados, en su mente se dibujaban imágenes de todos sus deseos reprimidos, todas y cada una de las sensaciones que quería probar con Hermione, incluyendo el grandioso deseo de sentirla vibrar entre sus brazos y que gritara sus nombre rogando por una embestida más profunda y más rápida, en su mente escuchó su voz, en sus pensamientos sintió su piel, y en aquella fantasía la hizo suya, se proclamó único dueño de su cuerpo y de su corazón, apretó lo ojos con fuerza y dejó salir un pequeño sonido gutural que sonó extremadamente ahogado. Un sonido que claramente decía –Hermione -

Respiró con dificultad mientras intentaba retener con sus manos el fluido blancuzco que salía de su interior, el frió de la noche le afectaba al difundirse entre las gotas de sudor que vagaban libres por su cuerpo, con algo de dificultad se levantó de sillón buscando algún retazo de tela con la cual limpiar su humedad, la encontró en un mesa pequeña de ébano que hacia juego con los sillones, limpio las pruebas de su pecado y guardó cuidadosamente la tela para desecharla en cuanto tuviese oportunidad.

Se sentó nuevamente apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y ocultando su rostro en las manos abiertas, una sola palabra embargaba su mente después de sus desfogues "_Insatisfacción_", sus manos le ayudaban a liberar la tensión pero no eran suficientes, necesitaba algo más, algo para callar su desesperados gritos de lujuria, necesitaba el cuerpo menudo y calentito de Hermione, necesitaba sus pechos para apoyar su cabeza entre ellos mientras dormía, sus brazos para que acunasen su cuerpo, sus perfectas piernas para recórrelas a besos y que con ellas lo envolviera en un travieso abrazo, necesitaba sus muslos para probar el sabor que se escondía en medio de ellos, sus ojos, para que lo dominaran cuando las sensaciones de placer impidieran que de su boca escaparan sonido alguno, pero sobre todo necesitaba sus labios, para que a través de ellos gritara su nombre y le expresaran después de alcanzar la gloria lo mucho que lo amaba y lo deseaba.

-Hermione – murmuró

-Dime

-¡HERMIONE!

-Shhh… ¡No grites! Despertarás a todos

Ron dio un respingo tan brutal, que el sillón junto con su cuerpo cayó de espalda proporcionándose un buen golpe en el costado derecho y en la cabeza. Allí de pie junto a él se encontraba la persona causante de todas sus frustraciones, envuelta únicamente en una camisa de los Chudley de Canon que le llegaba a medio muslo, permitiendo una excelente visión de sus bellas piernas y de sus curiosos y pequeños pies descalzos.

-¡Ron!- chilló Hermione mientras se acercaba angustiada hacia él

El pelirrojo que se había incorporado hasta quedar sentado retrocedió asustado al verla.

-¡Cálmate!- le dijo –¿Qué te sucede?

El rostro del menor de los varones Weasley pasó por tantas tonalidades que Hermione tenía razones de sobra para preocuparse, se inclinó al lado del pelirrojo y acarició su cabello del lado donde ella creía que había recibido el golpe.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos en los cuales Ron no había dejado de verla con ojos aterrados. -¿Ronald?- insistió la joven ante su mutismo

-Si, estoy bien ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – quiso saber el pelirrojo

-Tu me invitaste a La Madriguera ¿lo recuerdas? Para pasar una navidad juntos – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa burlesca

-Me refiero al cobertizo – enfatizó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y le instó a levantarse tomándolo por un brazo y halando de él hacia arriba -Lo se – le respondió

Suavemente, como si de un niño se tratase, sentó a Ron en el sillón que él había acomodado segundos antes y luego ella se sentó sobre su regazo de forma que sus piernas desnudas colgaban a un lado. Apoyó todo su torso sobre el cuerpo del joven ocultando el rostro en su pecho. Ron la rodeó con sus brazos y descansó la mejilla derecha sobre la coronilla de la joven.

-¿Por qué no estas descansando? Hoy tuviste que preparar muchos pedidos de Sortilegios Weasley y llegaste muy cansado – le dijo suavemente Hermione.

-No puedo dormir – respondió con simpleza -¿Y Tú?

Hermione levantó su torso hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura que los de Ron –Escuche un ruido y desperté, luego vine aquí porque pensé que el sonido provenía de este lugar -.

Ron tragó con dificultad y el frió de la angustia se instauró en su corazón -¿Hace cuanto tiempo estuviste deambulando por ahí?- preguntó. Hermione tensionó su cuerpo y evitó la mirada de Ron.

- No titubees, cuando lo haces es por que algo escondes – afirmó el pelirrojo

Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de decir: -Te vi – Sentada sobre el regazo del pelirrojo pudo notar como el cuerpo de este se ponía rígido como una tabla.

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó inseguro.

-Te vi mientras… te tocabas – le soltó con timidez.

La temperatura corporal de Ron descendió unos cuantos grados y un insaludable tono azul coloreo la piel del joven Weasley.

-¡Ronald, tranquilo…no estoy enojada!, ni pienso que eres un pervertido. Ron no te enojes conmigo por espiarte – exclamó Hermione.

Pero lejos de enojarse Ron estaba aterrado, y sumamente avergonzado. Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente –"Lo había descubierto, ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, ¿Cómo explicar su conducta?, ¿Cómo exponerle a la mujer que amas que su cuerpo y todo su ser es un detonante para su libido?".

-¿Ron?, estas enojado – preguntó con inquietud Hermione.

-Lejos de enojarme, estoy muy apenado – contestó ocultando su rostro con una de sus manos.

-No tienes porque – escuchó Ron que le decía la castaña, Apartó su mano y vio que exhibía aquella sonrisa coqueta que tanto lo enloquecía.

-Dime ¿En que pensabas cuando lo hacías? –preguntó Hermione mientras señalaba el bulto semi escondido en la prenda inferior del pijama.

Ron lució una sonrisa ladeada y contestó con simpleza – En ti, desnuda en la playa aledaña al El Refugio.

Hermione lo miró incrédula, intuía muchas cosas pero ninguna de ellas le había llevado a pensar que Ron la había visto en aquella ocasión.

-Aquel día Harry se hallaba en uno de sus taciturnos paseos en solitario, Bill había ido a La Madriguera y Fleur preparaba los guisos para la cena de esa noche, Dean y Luna hablaban musitadamente en el porche delantero de la casa y no sabia donde te encontrabas. Salí intrigado en tu búsqueda, caminé por los setos de cerezo que cubrían la parte oeste de El refugio, deambulé por el jardín trasero de la casa y se me asomé a los arbustos de espina de limón Zulia que delimitan la propiedad de Fleur y Bill, pero no logré encontrarte. Dean y Luna me dijeron que te habían visto bajar por el camino que va a dar a la playa. Me dirigí hasta allí y te vi, fue lo más erótico y hermoso que he visto en mi vida, estabas desnuda sentada sobre los riscos cercanos a la playa, solo te vi la espalda en ese momento pero no te imaginas lo que sentí… Yo me volví loco.

Ron detuvo su relato y observó detenidamente a Hermione, sus ojos y su sonrisa le alentaron a continuar.

-Luego, te levantaste y pude observar tu, y no te enojes, perfecto trasero – Hermione rió suavemente.

-Te lanzaste en picado y jugaste por una media hora con las olas del mar, cada vez que brincabas podía ver algo de tus pechos – Ron se sonrojó pero Hermione lo instó a continuar el relato.

-Después saliste del mar, yo me escondí detrás del inservible bote anclado en la playa ¿lo recuerdas? – El pelirrojo vio como Hermione asentía nuevamente en silencio.

-Allí pude ver claramente tu cuerpo, tus pechos y tu…toda, te contemple totalmente desnuda – Ron esperó algún reclamo o queja pero solo recibió un leve y cariñoso apretón en las manos.

-Te sentaste en la arena viendo hacia el infinito mar azul, yo miraba tu perfil, pero distinguía la flamante sonrisa que exhibías en tu rostro, estabas feliz, se te notaba, las olas del mar llegaban a la playa y se enredaban en tus piernas, observaste las olas por unos minutos y luego recostaste tu cuerpo cerrando los ojos, abriste las piernas, el mar golpeaba tu interior con ímpetu y tú parecías tan plena, en aquel momento sentí celos del mar, y aun los siento creo que el te hizo el amor primero que yo.

Hermione sonrió y le miró dulcemente pero no negó nada. – Antes de regresar a la casa, - Continuó Ron - Debí autosatisfacerme, pensaba en ti y en como me hubiese gustado ser mar en ese momento y embestirte con fuerza hasta lo mas profundo, saborear tu piel y tocarte. Desde entonces lo hago y siempre pienso en ti, solo en ti. – finalizó el Weasley

Hermione lo observó en silencio por unos segundos y luego sonrió –¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos cuatro días atrás al llegar a El Refugio después del ataque de la Mansión Malfoy?- dijo la joven bruja.

Ron asintió - Lucias pálida y débil, llevabas los ojos cerrados y la frente perlada por el sudor y tus labios tiritaban con insistencia. Te pegunté como te encontrabas pero no me respondiste, mantenías los labios y lo ojos cerrados, aparté un mechón de cabello que ocultaba tus ojos y te tendí en la cama que Fleur me indicó.

-Temblabas ese día Ron – susurró Hermione

-Aun no me había recuperado de todo lo que sucedió en la Casa de Malfoy – le confesó

-Me preguntaste nuevamente cómo me encontraba – prosiguió la castaña

- Y lloraste aforrándote a mi camisa y con tu rostro pegado a mi pecho, temblabas con cada sollozo y aunque tratabas de evitarlo se notaba tu gran angustia, te disculpaste por tu llanto y yo te dije que no debías hacerlo, todos habíamos sentido miedo pero tú a pesar del dolor y el desasosiego habías estado sencillamente increíble

-Te dije que era un cobarde Ronald – prosiguió Hermione

- Y yo te reconforté – le contestó – sequé tu rostro con mis manos y aproveche para acariciarte, bese tu mejilla muy cerca de tus labios y me quedé quieto por unos segundos disfrutando todas las sensaciones

-Esa noche estuvimos muy cerca de la muerte

Ron la miro fijamente –Si – Contestó con simpleza

-Te hable de las cosas que deseaba hacer y aun no había hecho y del profundo terror que me causaba morir sin llevarlas a cabo, nos quedamos en silencio por un momento escuchando las olas del mar y entonces te dije …..-

-Que deseabas bañarte desnuda en el mar –le dijo Ron con voz ronca

-Entre otras cosas – respondió la castaña - Fleur entró en ese momento cargando una pequeña cubeta con paños húmedos y secos, además de frascos de ámbar etiquetados. - _Debes teneg una hoggible hegida en el muslo izquierdo –_ dijo Hermione tratando de imitar el acento francés de Fleur

-Si – dijo Ron con una sonrisa – Y a mi me dijo "_Hagy ya esta aquí Gon" _claramente quería que me fuera – añadió el pelirrojo

-Y Bajaste a ver a Harry – le dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas

Lanzaron una conjunta risa de añoranza y un cómodo silencio se apodero de la instancia envolviéndolos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos y emociones.

- Sospechaba que lo hacías – le soltó Hermione de pronto a Ron

-¿Sospechabas? – cuestionó aturdido

-Que… te tocabas – le contestó con confianza. Hermione se levantó y caminó insegura por el cobertizo, sus ojos observaban el avance de sus pies desnudos y sus manos unidas se movían inquietas. – Desde hace mucho tiempo noté tu permanente estado de excitación, por tus abrazos posesivos, tus besos cargados de deseo, tus caricias ardientes que me brindaban una sensación de calor, tu mirada que me desnudaba y tus ojos que reflejaban deseo. Pero sobre todo – la castaña detuvo su monólogo y con paso que no pretendía ser provocador pero que lo era para Ron, caminó hacia él para luego sentarse nuevamente en su regazo pero esta vez sus piernas quedaron a los costados de la cadera del pelirrojo.

-Sobre todo he notado esto – Hermione descendió una mano aprisionando la semi erección de Ron sobre el pantalón. El menor de los varones Weasley no pudo ahogar el profundo gemido que salio de su garganta. –Yo he sentido lo mismo – continuó la castaña murmurando al oído de su enloquecido novio

Ron tragó con dificultad y le preguntó con voz terriblemente ronca -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Me sentía insegura y no sabía realmente como tomarías una iniciativa de mi parte, no deseaba que pensaras mal de mí – respondió la joven bruja

-Si lo hubiésemos hablado, me habrías evitado tantas frustraciones –le dijo mientras se acercaba a los apetitosos labios de Hermione. La besó con toda la pasión y desenfreno contenidos, acarició sus labios, primero el superior y luego el inferior, abrió su boca con la lengua y acarició su interior succionando y saboreando, mordió los labios y trazó un camino de besos desde ellos, pasando por su mandíbula hasta bajar al cuello. La escuchó gemir, llevó sus manos que habían permanecido posadas en su cintura hasta su espalda y la acarició de arriba a bajo sobre el pijama de los Chudley de Canon, luego las posó en sus caderas y bajo tímidamente hasta su trasero, la sorpresa que lo invadió no le permitió seguir con el beso.

-Hermione – dijo ahogadamente contra los labios de la castaña -¿Estas desnuda?

La castaña se separó de el un poco y con voz anhelante le dijo: - Compruébalo tú mismo.

Hermione elevó su cuerpo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Ron para guiarla suave y tímidamente a la concavidad que se abría entre sus muslos. Ron tocó sumiso aquel retículo de piel que nunca antes había sentido, y gratificante fue sus sorpresa al hallarlo totalmente húmedo, masajeó delicadamente de arriba abajo deleitándose ante las sensaciones que el rostro de Hermione exhibía, luego se detuvo en aquel botoncito que una vez tocado había encendido el libido de la castaña, lo estrujó, haló y provocó a antojo.

-Introduce tus dedos Ron – escuchó que le decía Hermione con voz queda.

Lentamente movió sus dedos en busca de la entrada al sexo de su novia, cuando la halló posó el índice en la entrada y empujó suavemente. Hermione se apoyó en sus rodillas y abrió lo más que pudo las piernas. Ron entraba y salía cada vez más rápido del interior de la joven quien luchaba por retener los crecientes gemidos que inundaban su ser.

-¡Ron! – Gimió la joven -¡Necesito…Necesito… decirte! – Ron continuaba su tarea de entrar y salir con su dedo del interior de la castaña, no pretendía parar, si Hermione quería decir algo tendría que decirlo mientras sus ahora dos dedos la embestían.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó la joven - ¡Vamos… por favor… vamos… a otro… lugar! – El cuerpo de Hermione que se movía arriba y abajo al ritmo de las veloces arremetidas de los dedos de Ron, cayó sin ganas sobre su pecho cuando el pelirrojo se detuvo.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó el chico mientras su respiración se tornaba discontinua.

-A mi habitación – contestó Hermione –Deseo que me hagas el amor esta noche Ronald – prosiguió con la voz contorsionada por la excitación.

-No podemos ir allí Hermione, Ginny duerme contigo, no se tú pero mis fantasías no incluyen público. – contestó Ron con voz temblorosa

-Ginny esta con Harry – Y antes que Ron pegara el grito en el cielo lo besó con pasión – Escuchamos la pequeña discusión que tuviste con Harry y si, si vi cuando entraste en mi habitación, Yo desperté a Ginny, yo la convencí para que me ayudara y fui yo la que le pedí que entretuviese a Harry para que tu y yo pudiésemos estar juntos, Ron por favor tu hermana también tiene derecho y yo no aguantó más el deseo que siento por ti.- le confesó con la cargada de desespero

Se besaron nuevamente acariciándose por encima de las telas. Ron cargó a Hermione por todo el trayecto hacia la habitación logrando olvida por completo que Ginny y Harry se encontraban en el cuarto de en frente. Entre besos y trompicones, caricias y jadeosos lamentos se adentraron en la habitación cerrando la puerta e insonorizando el lugar con un hechizo. Cayeron como peso muerto sobre la cama, el cuerpo de Ron recaía sobre el de Hermione.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer – le dijo con ansiedad el pelirrojo. Posó sus labios sobre uno de los tobillos de la joven, mientras que una mano se ocupada de acariciar la otra pierna, con besos y caricias anhelantes continuó haciendo camino hacia la deseada y húmeda intimidad de su joven compañera. Con sus labios cubrió la anatomía de Hermione, deseando más…anhelando más.

-Dios… -farfulló Hermione.

Ron jadeó y se aferró a los muslos de la joven enterrando sus dedos en la atrayente carne con suavidad y firmeza. Pronto empezó a sentir como del interior de la joven brotaban fluidos que le producían un extraño pero agradable sabor, sintió un creciente desespero por succionar todo el líquido que pudiese obtener por lo que enterró a una mas su rostro en la anatomía de Hermione. Se atrevió a usar su lengua introduciéndola en el interior de la castaña, quien en medio de su excitación murmuraba cosas que le eran inentendibles.

Hermione haló por el cabello rojizo de Ron instándolo a hundirse más en su interior. La lengua de Ron invadió aún más intimidad y la joven bruja ahogó un grito. -¡Oh, Ron-Ronald!... Ah, así,… más fuerte…más rápido - musitaba ella empujando la cabeza de Ron entre sus muslos.

Ron sonrió por unos segundos, deteniendo los besos y las embestidas de su lengua al notar como la joven abría aun más sus piernas y levantaba un poco las caderas brindándole más comodidad.

Hermione gimoteó sonando sumamente sofocada. Con suaves lengüetazos la hizo gemir extremadamente alto, y con movimiento travieso en su interior la hizo gritar su nombre, como en sus fantasías. Luego salió de su interior para tomar el curioso botoncito entre sus labios y chuparlo, consiguiendo que Hermione lanzara un ronco y fuerte jadeo que lo impresionó. Bajó nuevamente hasta la entrada del sexo de la castaña y se enorgulleció al encontrarla húmeda, considerablemente húmeda.

- Eres mía, solo mía - le dijo en medio de un arranque de desenfreno que lo llevó a hundir su lengua lo mas profundo que su elongación le permitía embistiéndola con fuerza y rapidez, aquel loco ataque logró que Hermione se viniera de inmediato.

La joven castaña jadeaba y temblaba con desesperación, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su entrecortada respiración. Ron se incorporó y se apoyó suavemente sobre el cuerpo ardiente de la joven, posó los labios sobre los de ella y la devoró con un pasional beso.

Esa noche muchas de las fantasías de Ron y Hermione se hicieron realidad.

Cuando despertaron, las luces del alba se hallaban altas en el cielo, Hermione pensó que era una suerte que la Señora Weasley no hubiese venido a llamarles, trató de moverse pero Ron descansaba su cabeza sobre su desnudo pecho y una de sus manos abrazaba posesivamente su cintura. Sonrió con ternura al verlo allí, tan dulce y tierno cuando hasta hace unas pocas horas había descubierto su lado salvaje y atrevido… ¡Y le había encantado!

-Ron – lo llamó suavemente, pero el pelirrojo no reaccionó

-Ronald – insistió segundos después acompañando el llamando con suaves sacudidas. Que después de unos segundos lograron despertar al pelirrojo.

La mezcla de felicidad y plenitud que irradiaban los ojos de Ron la hizo sentir inmensamente feliz, se besaron acariciando sus desnudos cuerpos, se susurraron traviesas palabras al oído que los hicieron lanzar tontas y nerviosas sonrisas.

-Es hora de levantarnos – le dijo Hermione a Ron. El pelirrojo hizo un puchero y se escondió bajos las mantas azuladas de la cama.

-Ron… - Insistió Hermione –Tu madre…

Pero no pudo seguir, su travieso novio se había abierto camino debajo de las sabanas hasta su boca se alojó sobre unos de los ahora erectos pezones de la joven, adueñándose de él, empezó a chuparlo con picardía y desenfreno mientras una de sus manos hurgaba el interior de la joven, dos de sus dedos se adueñaron de su sexo, entrando y saliendo con insistencia. Hermione gritó fuertemente consiguiendo que Ron sonriera con suficiencia.

-¿Aun quieres que me vaya? – le preguntó apartando su cabeza del pecho de la joven para mirarla con intensidad.

-No… - suspiró jadeantemente la castaña – pero es necesario.

Ante la repuesta, Ron dejó caer descuidadamente la cabeza entre los pechos de la joven y continuó con el vaivén de sus dedos traviesos en su interior. Los jadeos y temblores de Hermione aumentaban con increíble rapidez.

-De acuerdo – dijo Ron. Dio dos fuertes embestidas más y extrajo sus dedos del interior de la castaña para luego levantarse y vestirse con rapidez dándole la espalda.

-¡Ron! – le grito Hermione presa de la frustración en la que Ron la había dejado. El pelirrojo giró sobre si y la observó inocentemente.

-¡No puedes dejarme así! – le dijo con desespero.

Ron lanzó una sincera carcajada ante la frustración de su amiga, novia y ahora amante. Completamente vestido, apartó las mantas que cubrían el cuerpo de la joven y se subió nuevamente en la cama quedando frente a ella, apoyó sus rodillas en el colchón y con sus manos abrió lo más que pudo las piernas de Hermione.

-Tus jugos son míos, me encantan, eres sencillamente deliciosa. – le dijo antes de enterrar el rostro entre sus piernas y beber hasta saciarse.

Minutos después una radiante Hermione se encontraba envuelta en los brazos del pelirrojo, vestida con la camisa de Chudley de Canon, y apoyada en la punta de los pies besando con ímpetu los labios de Ron.

-Umhg… -

Harry y Ginny habían aparecido por la puerta de enfrente tomados de la mano, completamente despeinados y luciendo visibles ojeras que no lograron opacar la felicidad que irradiaban. Hermione y Ron detuvieron el beso en cuanto escucharon el carraspeo emitido por Harry, sin embargo no soltaron el abrazo y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ron.

-Buenos días – dijo Ginny con timidez

-Hola Ginny –respondió Hermione en tono pícaro.

Ron y Harry no añadieron una palabra, sus entrecejos estaban fuertemente fruncidos y se miraban uno a otro como si de una lucha se tratase.

-Vamos Hermione – le dijo Ginny a la castaña para después arrástrala hacia el interior de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

El silencio se apoderó del pasillo y los jóvenes se envolvieron en una lucha de miradas y de auto raciocinios -Tú no preguntas, Yo no pregunto – sentencio después de unos momentos Ron. Harry asintió con el entrecejo aun fuertemente fruncido, y en una complicidad silenciosa entraron a la habitación que les correspondía.

Una hora después Ron bajaba las escaleras de La Madriguera completamente aseado, relajado y listo para un buen día, caminó hacia el cobertizo y con un hechizo de varita quemó el tieso retazo de tela con que se había limpiado la noche anterior. Ingresó nuevamente al interior de casa encontrándose con su madre y padre, saludo con beso en la mejilla a la Sra. Weasley y un fuerte abrazo Sr. Weasley. Paseó los ojos por la estancia pero era obvio que Hermione no estaba en ella.

-En la cocina hijo – le dijo suavemente la Sra. Weasley. -¿Podrías ayudarla con la avena y el beicon? – preguntó la matrona de los Weasley.

Ron asintió y caminó decidido hacia la cocina abriendo silenciosamente la puerta. Hermione se encontraba en ella moviendo sus brazos a lo largo del mesón preparando cariñosamente lo necesario para el desayuno, observó su trasero enfundando en una modesta falda blanca mientras pensaba en las cosas que habían hecho la noche anterior, se acercó a paso silencioso y rodeó su cintura con los brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el recoveco del cuello. Hermione dejo escapar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-Nos pueden ver – comentó con picardía

-Que lo hagan, ¿Crees que me importa? – preguntó Ron.

-A ti no, pero a mi si – prosiguió la castaña mientras daba vuelta en medio del abrazo – Me importa mucho lo que tu madre piense de mi.

Ron sonrió de manera sincera – Mi madre te adora, pero…- dijo mientras retiraba sus manos del cuerpo de Hermione y las alzaba en señal de alto.

-Tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi –espetó la joven mientras jalaba a un satisfecho Ron por la manga del jersey beige que llevaba puesto.

Ron soltó una alegre carcajada -¿Quién te entiende? – le preguntó. Hermione hizo un puchero y lanzó un suave golpe en el pecho del pelirrojo quien la abrazó por la cintura nuevamente.

-Te propongo algo –le dijo Ron - ¿Qué te parece si después de año nuevo nos vamos tu y yo solos durante los próximos seis días libres que nos quedan a algún hermoso lugar cerca del mar?

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos -¿Tú y yo?- preguntó. – ¿En un lugar cercano al mar?-. Ron asintió. - ¡Me encanta! – exclamó mientras se colgaba del cuello del joven.

-Serán nuestras primeras vacaciones justos, y solos – le dijo Ron

-¿Por qué el mar? –quiso saber Hermione aunque intuía la respuesta.

Ron interrumpió el abrazó y la miró directamente a los ojos. –Porque quiero hacerte el amor en el mar, sobre las rocas, en la arena, en la playa, voy a demostrarte que soy mejor que cualquier mar del mundo – respondió con ímpetu.

-Tonto – dijo Hermione –Ya lo demostrarte.

Y Con mucha suavidad y ternura lo beso en los labios, mientras varios "Te amo" se escuchaban en el lugar.

**_--Nox--_**

**Con este segundo capitulo concluye la historia, ojala les haya gustado. Una y Mil gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden que están cordialmente invitados a leer mi otro Fic Entre Sedas…**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Nos leeremos próximamente...**

**LilythWH**


End file.
